VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 33
Characters * Silas Helvig * Suicide * Margret Rivera * Candice Yacoub * Monitor Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Silas Helvig: scoff Look, here, it's not that I ain't a fan of the world... I am... Well, most of it. But I just don't see what's in it for me. Sorry to tell you, but I ain't a hero. This guy knows what I'm talkin' 'bout, right? * Suicide: 'fraid not, pal. This guy just told you that the world's going to end and you want to know what's in it for you? You're crazier than my b- buddy that I used to know. * Silas Helvig: You got to be kiddin' me, right? Look at you... You telling me you fancy yourself as some sort of hero now? scoff * Margret Rivera: A... A hero is... hmmm... not defined by their clothes... A hero... hmmm... A hero has heart! * Suicide: Amen, sister. * Monitor: Are you quite done? beep Ah, right on time... beep Come in, Candice. opens, footsteps coming down stairs, capr rustling Now, Mister Helvig. You ask what it is in it for you? How about prestige? * Silas Helvig: What, like endorsement deals? They give those out for saving the world? * Monitor: footsteps You are confusing prestige with celebrity status. No. I am offering you status... in a currency that means something to you. You believe in brotherhood, do you not? Ah, Candice, just set that there. * Silas Helvig: metallic objects dropping on floor: 5 instances Yes. I'm in Sons of Batman, man. You bet we believe in brotherhood... but what's this junk- ding against steel toe boot got to do with that? * Monitor: You agree to help us, swearing a binding oath to that effect, and I allow you to take these effects back to your club and present them to your leader. * Silas Helvig: What's the Saint got use of two colorful swords and some old armor for? * Monitor: Before Jean-Paul Valley was known as Saint, he called himself Azrael, the Horsemen of Death. He is one of the few people ever to have worn the Suit of Sorrows without succumbing to its effects. * Silas Helvig: Yeah, so wh- Ohh... This here's the Suit of whatever? And these must be them fancy blades... * Monitor: The Sword of Sin and Salvation. These are they. Swear to aid our cause and these are yours to present to your so-called Saint. * Silas Helvig: Alright... Alright, we got a deal. But how did you come into these? That Nightwing fellow stole them from our brother and then some nutjob calling himself Heretic was running around in them... Or so I heard. * Monitor: Your questions are not part of the deal. Now, do we have one? * Silas Helvig: Yeah, sure... I guess we have a deal. * Monitor: Miss Yacoub, if you will... * Candice Yacoub: By the name of Hera, Queen of Olympus, I hereby ask thee to bind this oath and smite hose who seek to break it. crackle, mystic thrum, whoosh, cape and clothing rustling in wind, sudden silence * Silas Helvig: Uh... Okay... So, uh, what happens should I not- * Candice Yacoub: Don't. Just do what you said. Trust me. * Silas Helvig: Okay... Well, uh... Now wh- * Monitor: We'll be in touch. For now, go speak to your Saint. Present him with your offering. crackle Now, for you, Suicide... * Suicide: What about me? I didn't need anything, man. I'm happy to help. Believe me, I want to help out. * Monitor: I know. That is why I need you for a very important mission. But not yet... Just know that I will call upon you soon. crackle Now, Miss Rivera... sigh Hold on. Something on your mind, Miss Yacoub? * Candice Yacoub: I wish you would have told me that the armor you had me collect was just going to be given away. Joey is addicted to that stuff, you can't just have him go cold turkey... It could kill him. * Monitor: He will not die. He might wish for such a release, but I assure you, he will not die... not while under your care. * Candice Yacoub: My care? scoff I'm not a nurse. Farthest thing from it in fact. I'm a lawyer! * Monitor: You're a sorceress with an intimate connection to Joseph Kane and a rather unique understanding of being bound to a mystical relic. * Candice Yacoub: I have a job- * Monitor: Effective immediately, this is your job. No need for concern. It has been arranged with your employer. * Candice Yacoub: Wait, what? * Margert Rivera: Hmm... That was me... They told me you were one of the Artifacts. Hmmm... Hmmmm... I was with Princess Andraste... So she said she would excuse our absence. Hmmmm... "Call it a sabbatical", she said. * Candice Yacoub: Fine, well... Then... So, I'm y'all's prisoner here? * Monitor: You are free to come and go. The communicator you were provided with allows you to open a boom tube to nearly anywhere you wish. * Candice Yacoub: Is that so? So, I could go treat myself to a spurof the moment vacay to sunny Kuui Kuui Kuui? * Monitor: Of course... Feel free to take Mister Kane with you, if you'd like. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good. Though, if I could... Might I suggest an alternative island for your spa gateway? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 32. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 34. * Suicide almost reveals his relation to his brother Nathan Scofield. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 33 Category:VOX Box Category:Silas Helvig/Appearances Category:Erik Kassidy/Appearances Category:Margret Rivera/Appearances Category:Candice Yacoub/Appearances Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline